


Strange Beings

by Lilibelle_bananas



Category: Avengers: Infinity Wars, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, F/F, F/M, Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lol what do you mean tags?, M/M, Mostly non canon plot, Natasha Romanov is a good mom, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Read the story summary, Some Plot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibelle_bananas/pseuds/Lilibelle_bananas
Summary: It's funny how the world works, how connected we all are.Annalise Romanov-Barton, the oldest daughter of Natasha and clint has gone all her life without knowing that natasha isn't her biological mother. When the Battle of New York happens it brings about some new power in annalise, she wonders how and where they came from until her parent's explain who her real mother is. Turns out Tony knew her personally before she had annalise, and fought alongside her as a vigilante for a while. So what comes next for Annalise? Well you'll just have to find out.





	1. Bellona

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all's took a chance and clicked on this story and this is my first avengers fic so bare with me. If anything's incorrect tell me, and such. I hope it's alright enough and you like it.

“More news on this newest vigilante now known as ‘Bellona’ tonight at ten.” The news person on the tv chimes before cutting to break. Suddenly the tv is turned off and the remote is slammed down on the coffee table. “Do you know who bellona is?” A man’s voice asks. “No sir...Why do you ask?” Another man replies. “Your fancy high tech AI doesn’t either?” The first man questions him with a bitter tone. “Look baldy, I’ve told you so many times we have no idea who princess Blue bell is. So why don’t you try and question someone else.” The second man snarks back. “Well then I guess I should be leaving if you don’t have the information I want.” The first man snaps and the scraping of a chair signifies him standing. “Jarvis, escort the man out would you.” The second man speaks. “Of course.” A robotic voice replies out of nowhere. Suddenly there’s a door opening and closing and then a deep exhausted sigh from the man that’s left.

 

“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” A female’s voice sounds from the corner of the room. The man’s head snaps up in shock. “Hello there Stark, I’m Bellona. Tch, It’s a shame I didn’t pick my name. But that aside, I know that you’re searching for my true identity. You won’t find it.” The woman speaks with a playful tone. “I’m a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. I’m sure I have a better chance at finding out than most.” The man sasses back. “Careful there stark, if your head gets any bigger it could explode.” The woman warns with a grin. “Why are you here? How did you manage to sneak past Jarvis?” The man asks with narrowed eyes, changing the subject. “Oh yes, iron man, You want my identity and I need a partner so let’s cut a deal.” She offers, not giving anything else away. “What would that be?” He asks curiously. “Well each day you show up to help me patrol and fight crimes I’ll give you small hints and clues. Just enough so that you might be able to find my everyday identity.” She tells him. “Is this a joke or trick?” He asks. “No, I just want to have a little fun while giving my true identity to the people who could help me. I’m not a villain, I save people in need of saving. But I also like to play around. Think of it as chaotic good.” She muses. 

 

“What do you get by me finding out your true identity?” He questions me curiously. “Someone to trust.” She answers easily. “And if I say no to this deal, or tell baldy your identity?” He replies. “I’ll leave if you don’t want to do this deal. And I know you won’t tell the man who just left, you see no reason to.” She tells him. “Alright you got me there...It’s a deal.” The man says, holding out his hand to shake. “Deal, see you around new partner.” The woman replies and shakes his hand. “When does this whole thing start?” The man asks the now retreating figure of the woman. “Tomorrow, I’ll come find you.” The woman replies over her shoulder. “When does this end?” He asks. “When you find out my identity.” She replies and then jumps off the balcony. The man stares in shock at the place the woman was standing. “Jarvis, lock the doors and turn the lights off please. I’m going to bed.” The man grumbles and then turns and walks out of the room. “Alright sir.” The robotic voice answers and every light goes off.

(Months Later)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emese McDaniels

Age: 39

Birthday: October 12, 1970 

Height: 5’6” 

Weight: 225lb

 

Bio: Born to Mckenna and Jared McDaniels in Pensacola Florida. Jared died months after Emese’s birth and left her mother in a great state of debt. Mckenna became desperate and passed Emese off to a boarding school called Aus dem Gedächtnis (Of the mind) that accepted intelligent students into their school without payment. While at the boarding school emese’s mother died of pneumonia leaving the boarding school’s own principal Larissa Downey her guardian. She has an older sister named Delphini McDaniels who was also put in the boarding school, however she went missing and her location is still unknown to this day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Bellona! I’ve found it, I’ve found your everyday identity.” Tony stark exclaims as he flies over to the red haired woman. “You’re Emese McDaniels.” He tells her once she faces him. “You’re correct.” She answers. “What’s wrong?” Tony asks in worry at her short answer. See the months that passed brought the two of them closer, as best friends, and tony couldn’t help but feel worry for her. “I’m pregnant...I do not know if I will be able to survive this pregnancy, it’s been told to me my whole life that because of the experiments on me that I would not be able to have kids. If I did I would die during childbirth.” She explains with tears in her eyes. “Emese you’re a fighter, I know you won’t die.” He tells her. She shakes her head. “What’s funny is the man who is the father isn’t my soulmate...My soulmate died long ago. He’s found his soulmate, and she is such a beautiful and sweet person.” She says with tears in her eyes. “Don’t cry Emese, Hey it’s alright.” Tony sooths. “I know I won’t make it, it was guaranteed to me that I wouldn’t make it. Other women like me have not made it and there was no exceptions to that. So I will be happy that I am giving my baby to her father and his beloved, they’ll treat her as their own and give her the love she needs. I just wish so much that I could be in her life and be there while she grows.” Emese tells him. “What’s Her name going to be?” He asks her. “Annalise, It’s a beautiful name. It means graceful which I hope she is.” She tells him. “If I ever come across a girl named Annalise then I’ll be sure to watch over her.” He assures her. “I am supposed to give birth in a few months. You’ve gotten my identity, I’ve gotten a partner, and now the time has come for us to say goodbye.” She says through her tears. “No, not goodbye. See you around.” He tells her and she smiles. “See you around.” She replies and jumps off the roof. Tony often came back to the roof every day and met her to talk. On the night before her due date she named him the godfather and honorary uncle. “Now it’s time to bid you farewell for the final time. I will watch over you from above.” She tells the man with tears in her eyes. “Goodbye.” He tells her with a melancholy smile. After that he never returned to that roof again. 

 

Goodbye my friend, I hope life is kind to you and blesses you with a long and happy life ~ Emese(Bellona)


	2. Meet annalise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to six years later, with the domestic life of the Romanov-Barton family. However something happens that cuts it short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I'm updating with another chapter.

(Six years years Later)  
“Annalise, my sparrow, come here to mommy.” The little girl giggles and skips over to the red headed woman. “Mommy.” She squeals Happily to her mother. “I’m back, how are the most beautiful girls in my life doing?” A man asks a soon as he comes in the door. “Daddy!’ The Girl shouts and holds up her arms, opening and closing her fists for her father to pick her up. “Alright chickadee, slow down. Your pops just got here.” He tells the girl with a pat on her head. “Well tell pops you really want to show off your new dress sparrow.” The woman interjects with a small smirk. The man looks down at the girl in confusion. The girl smiles proudly and pulls her dress out to show her father. “Sister” She signs her father reads the words. The man grins widely and picks up the girl and spins her around, she giggles and squeals happily.   
Once he sets the girl down he sweeps his wife into a kiss. “How far along?” He asks when he pulls away. “Around three weeks.” She tells him. “I love you. so. so. much.” He tells her kissing her face for emphasis. “I love you too голубушка (Darling)” His wife replies with a soft smile. “Eww!” The girl exclaims, covering her eyes. “Yucky cooties.” She adds, peaking at them through her fingers. “Alright chickadee, let’s go outside and play for a bit.” Her father tells her and she giggles and skips over to the patio door. “I’ll come out too.” Her mother says with a smile. 

 

So they go out and the mother watches as the father and the girl toss around a ball. Suddenly the ball goes into a patch of bushes and the little girl goes to retrieve it. The parents think nothing of it until they hear her scared shriek. A man emerges holding the girl by the waist and pressing a gun to her head. “Let her go!” The father shouts at the man, stepping to grab her out of his hands. “Ah, One step and I’ll pull the trigger. This little girl is coming with me, heaven knows she’ll be just as powerful as her mother.” The man teases with a feral grin. “Daddy!” The girl Shouts, writhing to try and get out of his grasp. “Shut it!” The man snaps, digging the gun’s muzzle deeper into her head stopping her from struggling further. “Daddy please help me.” The girl signs. “Stop it.” He snaps, hitting her with the muzzle of the gun. “Don’t hurt her!” The mother pleads. “That will all depend on if she’s willing to listen. I’m just the delivery boy, The people who raised her mother want little girls who behave, and they beat the rebelion out of those who misbehave.” The man says, stroking her hair with the gun. “You won’t take her anywhere!” Her father shouts angrily. Suddenly the man’s arm holding the girl goes limp. The girl falls to the floor and scurries over to her father in fear. The man drops to his knees and rasps out, “They will not stop until they get her. And they will kill anyone who get in their way.” And then falls limply to the floor. The mother stands behind the man with a bloody knife.   
“Call Fury, we need to go into hiding.” She tells the man, taking heaving breaths to calm herself. “Come here sparrow.” Her mother tells her. The girl obliged and shakily made her way to her mother who crouches down and swept her into a bone crushing hug. “You can’t come out here by yourself now, you have to stay close to daddy or mommy.” She tells the girl as she frantically checks her over for any injuries. Her mother grimaces when she finds hand marks bruised into both of the girl’s wrists. She shows her husband their daughters wrists and he makes the same face. “Come on my little chickadee, let’s go get some grape juice.” He tells his daughter. She just nods, glances at the man’s body and takes her father’s hand, pulling at him to walk into the house.

 

Oh, my dear Annalise. I love you so so very much, and It pains me to see that this is how your life will be. You are so, so, strong my little Moonbeam. ~ A sorry mother (Emese) 

 

They Called their boss and he relocated them into a small little apartment in manhattan new york. It was close to stark tower where the red headed woman worked on a mission. However the mission ended quickly seeing as she had her baby. A beautiful healthy baby girl named Katia Raisa Romanov-Barton. She goes on leave with her husband to spend time with their daughters. Katia a fair skinned girl with fiery red hair like her mother. She grows into a stubborn headed toddler with a temper as fiery as her hair, just like her mother. Whereas Annalise grew into a tan skinned, brown haired, blue eyed, intelligent, semi-stubborn headed girl with a cold temper that made your insides freeze if you’re on the receiving end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61YHKunbPeL._UX385_.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> this is the dress annalise is wearing.


	3. Rest In Peace Stan Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a chapter

So, you guys have probably already heard this but, Stan Lee died today at 95 years old. 

 

I'm gonna take a moment and say my thanks to him for creating the characters that we know and love today. I obviously didn't know him personally, but it's sad to loose such a legendary person. We will be missing your cameos, R.I.P Stan Lee. Thank you for you’re impact on myself and the world. excelsior!!


	4. The battle of New york

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise is twelve and in the alien invasion loki unleashes she discovers she has powers, and that they're from her birth mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always bear with me this is my first avengers fic ever and I want to know if I make any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this chapter today and I'll try to upload more soon.

By the time Katia is six and annalise is twelve there’s a huge alien invasion on new york. Natasha and Clint tell their oldest daughter to watch over her sister. One group of aliens ended up surrounding the two girls and Annalise got angry. She Becomes A darker tanned girl with black hair and light blue highlights and dark blue ruins on her arms and forehead. “STOP!” She shouts and shoots blue jets at the aliens and they freeze in place. When Natasha and clint find their daughters surrounded by aliens that didn’t move once they panicked. By then Annalise was calmed down and had returned to her normal appearance so they had had no explanation of why they were frozen in place. 

 

Soon after the heroes they fought alongside show up on the scene. “Who is this?” Captain america questions. Tony is rendered speechless when he noticed the resemblance between her and his friend and partner who disappeared twelve years ago. “Our daughters, the oldest twelve years old is named Annalise Olyssia Romanov-Barton. And the youngest Katia Raisa Romanov-Barton is six years old.” Clint explains as Natasha comfort and calms her daughters. “Let’s go get shawarma.” Tony says snapping out of his trance at the name annalise. So everyone goes to the shawarma place to eat, the little girls calmly and quietly eat their food. Until Katia finishes. “Lise made the bad guys stop moving. She was mad at them and kept shouting for them to stop moving. She turned into a superhero, with long black hair that had icy blue in it. She had markings on her skin and her eyes turned light blue. She shouted stop and held her hands out in front of her, there was icy blue swirly jets that made them stop.” She tells her mother and father. Everyone's head turn to the two girls in front of them. “What did she say?” Bruce asks clint and natasha in confusion. “It’s true, she did...you believe me right mom, dad?” Katia pouts. “Annalise?” Natasha asks in her commanding mom tone. “Yes mom?” The girl in question asks feigning innocents. Natasha gives her a pointed look and annalise sighs. “Yeah I did, but I don’t know what it was or why it happened.” Annalise answers. 

 

Clint and natasha share a look and natasha nods at clint. “I know why, but you’ll have to wait until we’re out of a public place.” He tells his daughter. “We can go to stark tower, there’s probably a room that’s still intact.” Tony offers. So the whole team and the two girls go to stark tower, they find a good room and go inside. “Annalise you have these powers because of your mother.” Clint tells her. “Mom, you have powers?” She asks natasha in confusion. “No Annalise, your birth mother. Her name was Emese McDaniels, she had powers because of bad people who experimented on her when she was a child, you inherited her powers from her when she had you.” He explains to her. “What happened to her? Did she not want me?” Annalise asks. Tony winces at the question and thinks, She did want you she just couldn’t have you without sacrifice. “She died after she had you...It’s because of what those people did to her that she died after having you. She was so excited to meet you, she wished she could’ve been around while you grew but right after she named you and wrote the godfather’s name down on paper she passed away.” He tells her. “Who is my godfather?” She aks and tony takes a sharp breath. “Anthony Stark, Aka Iron man.” Natasha speaks up, giving tony a hurt her and I will disembowel you and use your intestines as a jump rope look.   
Annalise stands up and circles tony. “Tony a godfather, in charge of a child? Who thought that was a good idea?” Steve asks jokingly. “I’m not a child.” Annalise tells steve. “And you’re not a teen.” He argues. “I know, I’m just between the two. But that’s besides the point.” She jokes with a smile and then turns back to tony. “You knew my mother? My real mother?” She asks him. “Yeah, I met her in my own home. She had just snuck past my AI and offered me a deal. I be her partner in keeping the city safe as our superhero selves and she would give me hints to find out her real everyday identity. So we became friends who bantered back and forth. I figured out her true identity around four months before you were born and told she me everything, she then told me she wanted me to be your godfather.” He explains to the girl. She grins and then launches herself into him, wrapping her arms around him. He’s shocked and the others confused. Soon he wraps his arms around the petite girl. “Can you tell me about her?” She asks in a whisper. His heart breaks and simultaneously warms at her question. “I can, I’ll also show you some pictures too kiddo.” He tells her in a soft whisper. “Looks like you are good with kids. What a shocker.” Captain america jokes. 

 

Natasha gets a call suddenly and tells clint to watch the kids. She comes back looking concerned. “The landlady called and told me that our building was destroyed.” She then looked at her daughters and signed “I need to tell you the rest later, just you and me.” Katia and Annalise share a confused look. “You all can come stay at the tower once it’s fixed. And you can live there even after they fix your building.” Tony tells them. “It’ll give me a chance to know more about my birth mother.” annalise signs to her parents. “We’ll think about it.” Her mother signs back.


End file.
